Top Position
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Ini adalah cerita sangat singkat dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Top dari kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou. /Yaoi/Hint sex/One shot/rate M supaya aman/
_**Top Position**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya me** **minjam** **karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 _ **WARNING! Yaoi**_ **(jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbi** **asa);** _ **Hint Sex**_ **; OOC**

 **/Newbie Author/**

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 ***** Dalam cerita ini, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bekerja (28 tahun) dan tinggal bersama.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, Aku ingin mencoba posisi _**Top**_!"

Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi kekasihnya dengan tajam. Bahkan bisa terlihat ada aura gelap yang keluar di belakang Kuroko. Ia ingin agar dirinya ditanggapi dengan benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Aura gelap yang tadi keluar langsung hilang tanpa tersisa. Apa yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang bukanlah rasa senang tetapi terkejut walaupun permintaannya dipenuhi. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou akan mengabulkan permintaan tersebut dengan mudah.

"Apa Akashi-kun serius? Aku pikir kalau Akashi-kun tidak pernah menginginkanku menjadi _**Top**_. Karena dengan begitu Akashi-kun akan berada di bawah diriku."

Akashi yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh hijau, menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dengan santai. "Siapa bilang Aku tidak mau? Kau bahkan boleh bergerak sesukamu dan Aku hanya akan diam saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita coba sekarang? Hari ini Akashi-kun akan beristirahat seharian."

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan senyuman menggoda kepada Kuroko. "Hee… jadi Tetsuya sedang _bersemangat_ hari ini. Baiklah, Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaanmu yang satu ini, bukan?"

Kuroko lalu bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya di sebelah Akashi. "Ayo kita ke kamar Akashi-kun!"

 **oOo**

"Ugh… Ah… sempit Akashi-kun. Sepertinya… Aku sedikit kesulitan…"

"Nnggh… Tetsuya. Aku … akan ikut menarikmu…"

.

"Uggh… Akashi-kun!"

"Hah… Tetsuya… Aku rasa sebentar lagi kau bisa mulai bergerak."

.

"Akh… kau meremasku Akashi-kun!"

"Ngggh… Ah… tentu saja… Aku akan membuatmu nikmat Tetsuya!"

.

"Tetsuya… Aku… nngh! Sebentar lagi…"

"Aku juga… Akashi-kun! Oh!"

.

 **oOo**

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat seolah-olah dirinya masih belum mau terpisah dari Kuroko di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya? Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi di lain waktu."

Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan Akashi sama sekali tidak mau membalik badannya untuk memandang Akashi. Mungkin saja karena Kuroko merasa malu. Dirinya baru saja berperan _aktif_ dalam _kegiatan intim_ mereka.

"Bukannya Akashi-kun yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya, hm?"

"Tentu saja, Aku sangat menikmatinya Tetsuya."

Kuroko lalu terdiam dan aura di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit berubah. Entah kenapa suhu udara jadi terasa lebih dingin.

"Tetapi kau sudah mengerjaiku Akashi-kun. Kau bahkan bisa dibilang mempermainkanku."

Akashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian telinga Kuroko. Dirinya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Kuroko sekarang. Akashi mungkin merasa kedinginan karena dirinya belum berpakaian atau karena Ia bisa merasakan aura dingin yang keluar dari Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku jelas-jelas menuruti permintaanmu. Kau berada diatasku dan mengatur sendiri pergerakannya. Yah… walaupun pada akhirnya Aku juga ikut bergerak."

Kuroko lalu membalik badannya sehingga bisa menghadap kearah Akashi. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sehingga mata Kuroko tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kemudian semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

 _ **BUK!**_

Kuroko meninju perut Akashi dengan keras.

"Yang Aku maksud dengan _**TOP**_ adalah _**Seme**_ bukan _**UKE on TOP**_!"

Sesuai dengan ekspektasi dari kekasih Akashi, Kuroko ternyata masih mempunyai tenaga yang cukup lumayan setelah kegiatan panas mereka berdua. Akashi yang tidak menduga hal tersebut cuma bisa terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan sangat tidak keren. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya belum sempat berpikir untuk mengaktifkan _Emperor Eye_ di ranjang.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Happy have an AkaKuro moment for you!**_


End file.
